japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuya Nakai
Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉; born November 25, 1967 in Kobe, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Roronoa Zoro in One Piece. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Blazing Firefighting Corps (2019) - Akitaru Ōbi *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Zapp Renfro *D.Gray-man (2007) - Goz *Dragon Ball Super (2015) - Tagoma *Durarara!! (2010) - Ginjirō Maruoka (ep13) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Miles *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Date Masamune *House of Five Leaves (2010) - Senkichi *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Ryūji Ikeda *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Zagi *One Piece (2019) - Roronoa Zoro (ep892) *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara II (2010-2011) - Date Masamune *xxxHOLiC (2006) - Shizuka Dōmeki 'Anime Shorts' *Digimon Savers The Movie: Ultimate Power! Burst Mode Activated!! (2006) - Gaomon *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2010) - Miles (ep9) *Jango's Dance Carnival (2001) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Dream Soccer King (2002) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Roronoa Zoro 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Roronoa Zoro 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Kokutō *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Ryūji Suguro *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Timothy Hunter *One Piece (2000) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Roronoa Zoro *Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth (2013) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Date Masamune *xxxHOLiC The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2005) - Shizuka Dōmeki 'OVA' *Blue Submarine No. 6 (2000) - Merchant Captain (ep4) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2018-2019) - Astram, Helbindi 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Male Voice F *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Kokutō *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Ryūji Suguro *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Mondo Ōwada *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Gilgamesh *Everybody's Golf 4 (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Gilgamesh *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Zelgius *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Toshirō Hijikata *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Gilgamesh *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Illuso *Jump Force (2019) - Roronoa Zoro *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Wakka *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Rai *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2002) - Adaru *Mobius Final Fantasy (2017-2020) - Gilgamesh *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Roronoa Zoro *Persona 3 (2006) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Persona 3 FES (2007) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Shinjirō Aragaki *Project X Zone (2012) - Sōma Schicksal *Sengoku Basara (2005) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Date Masamune *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Ein *Shining Blade (2012) - Dylan *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Duga *Shining Resonance (2014) - Joachim Rubens *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Sigmund *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Moses Sandor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - Alex Dudley *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Zero (2010) - Alex Dudley *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Jordur Kvist *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Zaka *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Zaka *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Gilgamesh *XenobladeX (2015) - Fly *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Scott *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Scott *Zeonic Front: Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 (2001) - Agar 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Troy Musou (2011) - Aeneas Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (104) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors